


Wrong Number

by Leylalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not Steve." The person on the other side of the line stated intelligently. His voice was deep and pleasant but Rhodey couldn't help but grin at the dumbfounded surprise which colored it.<br/>"No, I'm not. I guess you've got the wrong number."</p><p>(In which Bucky dials the wrong number so often that it becomes the right one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm writing again! Who would have thought that!

The cell phone rang four times until Rhodey was able to pull it out of his pocket and answer the call.  
"Rhodes?" He asked with clear voice while holding the phone with his left hand and continuing to write down his report with his right one. It wasn't anyone he knew who called but maybe Tony had given his number to some guy or girl he thought would fit nicely to Rhodey. That had already happened more often than he dared to count. Really, he should probably tell his best friend (again) that he preferred to do this kind of stuff on his own. And he and Tony had such a different taste in people...

"You're not Steve." The person on the other side of the line stated intelligently. His voice was deep and pleasant but Rhodey couldn't help but grin at the dumbfounded surprise which colored it.  
"No, I'm not. I guess you've got the wrong number."  
"Seems like it. I'm not the best at typing on phones. Sorry, man."  
"No problem. Better luck next time." Rhodey answered with a small smile and ended the call, placing his cell phone next to him on his desk and continuing with the file, hoping he would be able to wrap this up quickly so maybe he could still watch the game later on TV.  
  


...  
  


 

It wouldn't be long until Rhodey would hear the voice again, though he would have preferred it to be at a different time. Not 4am when he had been soundly asleep and in the middle of a dream with a blonde sex bomb which was now interrupted by the loud blaring of 'Can You See Me?' coming from his right side.  
Rhodey gasped and opened his eyes, reaching sleepily for the phone without looking, and answering the call, guessing who could only try to reach him at that time.

"Goddammit Tony, some people have normal sleeping rhythms and you should try that some time, too." He grumbled and turned to his side.  
"Uh- I'm not Tony. But you're also not Steve..."  
Rhodey blinked and sighed. "Still not, no... " he murmured. "You should maybe also try normal sleeping rhythms and calling times, though..."  
The voice chuckled. "Steve would probably say the same. Anyway, sorry for waking you. Sleep well, Rhodes." Rhodey could hear the smirk in his voice and huffed.

"Maybe you should listen to Steve and me. Go to sleep, unknown guy."  
That drew a laugh from the stranger. "Name's Bucky. And maybe I will. Good night..."  
With that he ended the call and Rhodey pushed the cellphone onto the night stand and quickly fell asleep again.  
  


...  
  


The third time he heard from Bucky was when he was drinking overpriced and fancy coffee with Tony in some weird coffee shop his best friend had pulled him into. He sipped at the hot brew and glanced to his the younger guy next to him who rambled on about robotics and the latest things he built.  
A small smile played his lips as he listened interestedly. Tony could talk for hours without getting tired, though that could also be because of the sheer amount of coffee he consumed on a daily basis.

"...anyway, I really think I'll be able to reprogram-" he stopped when Rhodey's cell phone began ringing and smirked.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" He teased and Rhodey rolled his eyes but smiled as he picked up the phone which had been lying on the table right next to Tony's. "You should know I do not have a boyfriend, Tony." He stated while already accepting the call.  
  
The next thing he heard was a chuckle. "What, no boyfriend? Too bad. And there I thought Tony was your boyfriend."  
Rhodey blinked and smirked. "Bucky, was it? You should really learn to type."  
"I know, I know. It just doesn't get better! Anyway, sorry for calling again. And hope you'll find a boyfriend soon."  
Rhodey huffed but chuckled when he heard that, leaning back. "Thanks. Why, is Steve yours?"  
"Nah, best friend."  
"I see." He rolled his eyes as Tony smirked and moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
"Well, then good luck calling your Steve."  
"Thanks. Bye, Rhodes~" With that he hung up and Rhodey chuckled.

"That really sounded like boyfriend to me." Tony decided and drank the rest of his coffee.  
"He isn't. I don't even know him. That's just about the third time he called cause he dialed the number the wrong way."  
"You know, maybe you should ask him for a date and teach him how to type or save a number into the cellphone."  
"Don't think he uses his own phone for the calls. It's not a cellphone number." He shrugged.  
"Huh. But you should still meet him."  
Rhodey just rolled his eyes but smiled as he distracted Tony by asking about the new program he made for his robot.

  
...

  
The fourth time Bucky called was while Rhodey was at home and was just making dinner for himself. He quickly picked up.  
"Hey..." He only heard curses at the other end of the line and chuckled. "I'm also glad to hear your voice..." He answered with a grin and heard Bucky laugh.  
"Nothing personal but I really wanted to talk to Steve."  
"Didn't take it personal, don't worry. And you should save his number."  
"I'm calling from work. I can't save the number here. Sorry, man. Seems like we'll hear from each other more often." Rhodey grinned.  
"Could be worse."  
"Good to know... So... Rhodes. Have a nice evening~"  
"Why don't you call me James? And- You, too." Rhodey chuckled and ended the call.

  
...

  
Rhodey grinned as he saw the cellphone screen lighten up to show the name "Bucky" (after four calls he kinda deserved his own contact in his cellphone, Rhodey had decided). He picked up.  
"You know, this is getting almost ridiculous already." He stated and leant back in his chair.

"I know. But- actually this time I dialed the right number."  
Furrowing his brow at that Rhodey tilted his head and pulled the phone a bit closer.  
"You wanted to call me?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to ask if you live in New York by any chance?"  
Quite surprised but yet intrigued Rhodey listened to that question. "Actually, yes. Why?"

"Well... I wanted to go to the baseball game tonight, together with Steve. Buuut... He stood me up 'cause of a date with his new boyfriend. And since going alone is pretty sad I thought maybe we could go together."

Rhodey blinked and then grinned. "And the first one you thought of was me?"  
"Second one but Natalia is in Russia at the moment."  
"Ah. So what, is this going to be a blind date?" He couldn't help but grin at the thought of it.  
"Mmmmmaybe. You'd want to, mysterious stranger?"  
"Why not. If it doesn't work it'd still be a good game."  
"That's the spirit. So how about we meet at 6 in front of the stadium?"  
Rhodey grinned. "Sounds good..."

They gave each other a short description of themselves and then ended the call to get ready. Rhodey was nervous but pleasantly so. It had been a long time since he had had a real date and Bucky seemed interesting enough. Also that he seemed to like sports was a huge plus.

  
...

  
At 5:57 Rhodey arrived at the stadium, looking around for a man who fit the description but it seemed like Bucky had seen him before, because soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to the one touching him.  
"James?" The man asked and Rhodey smirked as he watched him curiously.  
"And you're Bucky." He nodded, taking his time to eye his features. The man had a strong jaw and deep blue eyes, light stubble and long brown hair tied together in a loose bun.

Hot; Rhodey couldn't describe it differently.  
Bucky obviously had also used the time to watch Rhodey and now grinned in just the right mixture of charming and cocky. "Seems like I've hit the jackpot." He hummed and Rhodey laughed.  
"That's just what I wanted to say."

Bucky hummed appreciatively. "Wanna go inside?"

...

  
"I'm glad I called, actually." Bucky said on the way out of the stadium and Rhodey chuckled in agreement.  
"Good first date, hm?"  
"Hopefully not the last one."  
"I was hoping you'd say that..." 

...

  
"So, you're ready to meet my boyfriend?" Tony asked with a grin, pulling his best friend eagerly along.  
Rhodey chuckled. "Yeah, definitely. Took long enough to want to introduce me to him, after all."  
"I just wanted to know if it was worth it. I never thought it would last, but- Rhodey, he's amazing! And hot." Tony's eyes became dreamy and Rhodey grinned. He was happy for Tony. He deserved to be happy, after all.

He was pulled into a café and towards a table at the back. What he saw made him freeze before he began laughing out loud. "Is your boyfriend called Steve, by the way?" He asked and Tony blinked in surprise.  
"Yes, how do you-" "Jimmy!" Bucky laughed from his seat next to Steve, and Rhodey quickly sat down next to him, still chuckling.  
"So our best friends are together? Who would have thought..."

Steve and Tony seemed a bit surprised and Tony quickly sat down, kissing his boyfriend before staring at the two Jameses.  
"You two know each other. HOW do you two know each other? I was already making plans for double dates!"

Rhodey chuckled and Bucky flashed a smile. "Seems like we already beat you to that."  
Tony's eyes widened. "That is your secret lover who calls you sometimes? No way!"

Steve laughed and wrapped an arm around Tony. "Seems like we can still do double dates, huh?"  
"Definitely. Oh this will be good..." His boyfriend smirked and leant against him.

  
...

  
 _(It was afternoon when Steve laid down on his couch on one of his days off from work. Just then his cellphone rang and he picked up._  
 _"Hey, Buck."_  
 _He heard curses on the other end._  
 _"Not also this way 'round, dammit!"_

_Steve couldn't help but laugh.)_

**Author's Note:**

> ... aaanyway, as so often this isn't beta'd and English isn't my first language. I hope you still liked it! :D
> 
> There was actually a bit more to the story but I didn't manage to get that into the story just right. So there might be a second chapter where I'm going to give additional information about Bucky's and Rhodey's relationship and character in this AU.  
> I'm actually quite liking the ideas so I guess it'll follow sooner than later (and I hope that'll make me continue my other stories, too.)...


End file.
